


Day 16 - Lapse in Judgement

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [16]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Questionable food choices, Stomachache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane isn't just talking to hear himself. It's a shame Ty never listens.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 16: "I Told You So"</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 16 - Lapse in Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning for stomach ailments and mentions of potential vomit, but no actual vomit.

Ty flopped onto the sofa, carefully holding a take-out container in one hand. He then balanced it precariously on his knee and pulled a fork out of one pocket. Zane cringed inwardly and spoke up from his armchair.

"Ty, we ordered those noodles over two weeks ago. I didn't realise they were still lying around. I'm pretty sure they've gone bad by now."

Frowning, Ty peered down into the container and sniffed. He pointed at Zane with a fork. "They smell okay. I'm sure I've eaten worse. Besides, I'm hungry now."

"What are you, twelve? I can easily cook you something else, or you can wait and we can order more noodles." Zane pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, trying to stave off a headache.

"That'd take too long." Ty shrugged and stuffed a forkful of noodles into his mouth. With a sigh, Zane went back to his book, leaving Ty to his questionable life choices. 

"For someone who loves bringing his OCD into arguments about cleanliness, you sure do enjoy eating awful things. If you start feeling sick in half an hour, don't say I didn't warn you."

The noodles vanished at a disturbing rate, and Ty stretched, lolling out along the sofa. Nor for the first time, and certainly not for the last, Zane found himself thinking of a big cat, napping in the sun after taking down a gazelle or something. He chuckled at the mental image, and Ty cracked one eye open and glared at him.

Zane shrugged, looking sheepish. "Nothing, ignore me."

For the next half-hour, they sat in the contented quiet generally reserved for longtime lovers and intimate friends. They weren't touching, they weren't talking, but there was a closeness between them nonetheless. Zane's limbs were suffused with a happy warmth, and even Ty was surprisingly relaxed, mostly still save for one steadily bouncing foot.

Their blissful silence was interrupted by a sharp gurgling noise. Zane closed his book and sat up, trying to determine if something was wrong with one of the pipes. His eyes settled on Ty, who was looking both uncomfortable and sheepish.

"Christ, Ty, was that your stomach?"

Ty sat up, leaning forward, as if to alleviate the pressure on his abdomen. He scowled at Zane, as though this were somehow his fault.

"Don't look at me! I told you not to--"

Grimacing, Ty stood up and put a finger in Zane's face. "Don't say it. Don't say _I told you so_."

With a sigh, Zane pushed himself up out of his armchair and followed Ty into the bathroom. He looked miserable enough as he sank to the floor and leaned on the wall that Zane kept his mouth shut and went rummaging for something to help him feel better.

"Go away, Zane. I don't want you seeing me puke, if it comes to that."

Zane shrugged and sat down facing Ty, holding the bottle of Maalox out to him. "Pretty sure that's one of the things I signed up for when I agreed to marry you."

Ty made a face as his stomach cramped again. "I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

"Nope." Zane said happily as he shifted over so he could stroke Ty's back. "Just give up and let me fuss, okay?"

Groaning, Ty slumped over and pressed his face to the edge of the bathtub. "Fine, but if I make a mess on your feet or something I don't wanna hear about it."

Zane reached out and took Ty's hand, his thumb rubbing comforting circles across the palm. He could see the tension in Ty's shoulders ease slowly as the antacid started to work. He wasn't doubled over quite so severely anymore, and he didn't look as uncomfortable as he had earlier. They sat together on the floor for a while longer, Ty grumbling occasionally under his breath, Zane stroking his back and ruffling his hair every so often.

Eventually, Ty stood up with a grunt and dusted himself off. "I think I'm gonna be okay. False alarm."

"Good." Zane grinned and stood up, his knees giving a quiet creaky protest. He was getting too old to sit on the bathroom floor for extended periods of time. He wrapped one arm around Ty's waist and steered him back into the living room. Ty grumbled again and rested his head on Zane's shoulder.

"Zane?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Don't let me eat old crap out of the fridge ever again, please?"

Zane rolled his eyes. "Like I'd be able to stop you."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Ty. I seem to love making you miserable.


End file.
